Stay With Me
by Inkalilien13
Summary: Shizuka(fem!harry) loved Ichigo. Enough to give up everything for him. When she does neither expect what happens next. While Ichigo struggles with depression, she faces a new enemy. The story of how they found each other again and why they will never part again. Ichigo/Shizuka and a surprise pairing.


_**Authors note:**_ _ **This popped in my head after reading Bleach fanfic while watching Harry Potter.**_

 ** _Timeline_** ** _:_** ** _Remus rescued her from the Dursley's a while later and they later moved to Japan, Karakura Town to be specific. There isn't much reference to magic until midway through, fem!harry is a witch if you want it doesn't really say because the focus isn't one magic but how things might have happened had Remus not trusted Dumbledore's word after the incidents at Hogwarts and how it primarily affected the Bleach World as well as a focus on the main pairing._**

 ** _WARNINGS: Mentions of torture, mentions of attempted rape, mentioned gore, total destruction of HP!Verse, AU, fem!harry, slight ooc but its fanfiction what do you expect, violence, depression, angst, mentions of sex._**

 ** _Please enjoy and drop a review. The more reviews I get the more inspired I am to continue writing and posting._**

* * *

She jolted as a hand caressed her face, eyes snapping open and she sat up abruptly. Her room was dark with it being night and the streetlight outside her window illuminated a tall broad shouldered figure standing over her. She noted the window was open too. A second look at the man and she knew who it was.

"Ichi?" She asked softly, wonder coloring her voice as she tried to figure out why he was here.

"Shizuka…" He took his shoes off and crawled onto the bed. Her confusion grew as he cradled her in his arms and buried his face in her hair.

Shizuka wrapped her arms around him, hoping that it would help with whatever was wrong. She'd met Ichigo years ago when she was five. Her Uncle had come here for a business trip and she'd made fast friends with the orange haired male. She'd moved back when she was twelve and gotten emancipated though she lived with Remus. A name change later had Ryugazaki Shizuka and Ryugazaki Sousuke living in Karakura, Iris Potter and Remus Lupin no longer exsisting. She had never lost touch with Ichigo even after all those years and it was only natural that not long after settling in and attending school with him that they grew closer. He knew all about her magic while she knew everything that had transpired since he had met Rukia. She wanted to help but he wouldn't allow it.

"Ichi? Please tell me what's wrong."

He took a shuddering breath, "We're leaving to rescue Orihime tomorrow."

Her fingers curled in the back of her shirt and she clutched him almost desperately. Fear struck her, realizing she could loose him. That this could be the last time she ever saw him. She wanted to beg him not to go but she wouldn't; she knew he had to. Orihime was her friend too and she wanted her home too.

"Toshiro thinks the war will start then too."

She buried her face into his neck, swallowing thickly around the lump in her throat and pushing back tears. "You'll come back, right?"

He held her tighter. "I love you."

Tears fell and made his shirt damp. "I love you too. Stay with me?"

Ichigo pulled back and smiled that same soft smile he only gave her, his eyes gentle as he kissed her deeply with everything he had. "Always. I swear, I promise I'll do everything in my power to come back to you."

Shizuka kissed him again, moving backwards and pulling him on top of her. She met his eyes as she silently casting a silencing spell on her room. "Make love to me?"

She woke the next morning to an empty bed, a little sore with bruises on her hips and marks on her neck and shoulders. She pulled the sheet with her as she sat up, catching the glint of metal on her pillow. On a simple silver chain was a simple bullet styled charm that fit with the type of things she usually wore. Engraved on it was his name and the words 'To My heart and home.'

She wiped her eyes, laughing shakily as she clasped it around her neck. Their friends would never believe he was such a hopeless romantic.

* * *

Ichigo snarled, clashing blades with Ulquiorra and finally sinking his sword into the espada's chest and cleaving upwards in a shower of blood.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. You certainly became stronger than I predicted."

Ichigo turned on his feet, eyes finding Aizen standing there calmly. He found himself thankful Urahara had managed I switch a fake Karakura for the real one. The battle raging around him would have caused I many lives to be caught in crossfire.

"I'm surprised honestly." The man said, tilting his head to the side, his smile mocking. "That you would leave your precious Karakura undefended to save one girl. How surprisingly easy it was to have someone take a stroll and come across something so interesting."

Rukia screamed out, her voice laced in horror while Rongiku froze after defeating her opponent. Ichigo felt his entire being turn ice cold. Even Shiro, his hollow, radiated with dread as Yami appeared with the one person Ichigo couldn't loose.

"Sh-Shizuka!"

The witch was held in Yami's fist. She was beat up, a dark bruise across her cheek and blood trailing from her mouth and from somewhere in her hair. "Ichigo!" She squirmed, legs kicking futilely in an attempt at freedom.

"Bastard! Let her go!" He growled, white hot fury mixed with fear flashing through him sharply.

"You are in no position to be making demands, Kurosaki." Aizen smirked. "But I'll let her go on one condition. Throw your sword down and accept death."

 **King…**

Ichigo felt his hands shake, meeting Shizuka's emerald eyes and feeling his hands still as he felt his resolve settle him.

 _It's been a good ride, Shiro, Zangetsu. But I can't let Shizuka die._

 **It's been a riot, K…Ichigo. Who knows, maybe we'll find her in the next life. If there is one after this shit.**

Indeed. We are with you and we will remain so even in death. Zangetsu murmured.

Three things happened at once.

Ichigo through Zangetsu away. Aizen launched his attack. Shizuka slipped from Yami's grasp and found herself shielding Ichigo at the last second.

Hot blood spilled across his skin as his eyes widened in horror, vaguely hearing the cries of their friends. Her form crumpled and he caught her. "Shizuka! SHIZUKA!" He screamed, cradling her gently.

"I-I" She coughed, blood spilling from her mouth. "I couldn't…l-let you die."

"Shizuka…" Ichigo hadn't cried in years but he was now.

Aizen tutted. "How sad." He said mockingly, "Perhaps I should allow you to live knowing her death was your fault."

Shizuka closed her eyes. This… This bastard. Anger swelled inside her having seen Ichigo jerk violently at Aizen's words. Her will to live strengthened. She hadn't died when Riddle tried to kill her as a baby or in first year. She never gave up the fight to love through her Uncle's beatings. She didn't give in in second year with the basilisk. She couldn't, wouldn't, now.

She felt something inside her snap.

Her magic washed over her sharply and she pushed it all to Ichigo, the air shimmering around them. "P…Protect…them…Ichig...o-" She felt so weak but she struggled to stay awake. She hadn't given him her everything yet, she had to stay awake long enough to finish transferring every bit of her magic to him but it was so hard, the process of converting it to spiritual pressure was difficult enough without her blood gushing from her wounds and spreading across the one person she loved more than anything.

"Shizuka? Stay with me. Please, you can't die." Ichigo tried not to shake her.

She gave him a bloody smile, shakily raising her hand to his face. "Ichi…arigato…I gave you everything I-I had…Aishiteru, Ichigo." Her chest stilled and her hand slipped from his cheek as the last vestiges or her magic converted and pushed inside him.

"SHIZUKA!" Ichigo's howl set off an explosion of spiritual pressure that began to rip the ground apart around him, chunks of the face building dissolving into the air as white spiritual pressure raged around him edged with red.

 **Shizuka-hime.**

Shizuka.

 _Shizu…_

In a split second they went from three separate parts of a soul into one, merging together in complete harmony. White chain wrapped around his arm and the blade of Tensa Zangetsu gleamed like snow. His hair turned black and the iris of his eyes turned demonic yellow instead of their usual honey brown.

"You. Will. Pay." He snarled, voice layered as his own, his hollow's and Zangetsu. "You made on mistake, Aizen Sosuke."

The air shimmered like it would have on a hot day and the captains felt it bearing down on them, the only reason they could breath and stand being the fact it wasn't directed at them. Even Yamamoto felt it bearing down, his normally squinted eyes open and staring as he came to the stark realization that this child was far stronger than he.

"Did I?"

Ichigo gently set Shizuka's cooling body on the ground and cast his glance towards Yoruichi; the woman instantly flashed forwards to grab her and retreat a safe distance to keep the body safe.

"You took the one person I care about most. You took her away from me and _**w**_ _ **e'll fucking kill you for it**_." The layer in his voice grew stronger then, darker and full of rage as he vanished. Ichigo planted his hand in the bastards face and threw him into the distance.

" _Don't lose yourself._ "

Ichigo unconsciously blocked Aizen's strike, eyes widening slightly at the voice that spoke in his ear. The voice he knew so well- one he could always identify in anyway, passion, fear, pain, love, despair, he knew all of its tones and tenors. A soft voice that always made his heart beat just a little faster, even now.

He cast his eyes towards his sword and realized a hazy, see through version of the woman he loved had her hand on his, fingers clasped with his around the hilt of Zangetsu. She smiled softly at him, her emerald eyes bright even as a ghost.

" _Don't let your hatred consume you, don't let rage make you someone I can't recognize. I'm here right now, I'll help you._ "

His movements calmed instead of being so erratic and his eyes lost the insane glint of revenge. They remained hardened as he fought and only when Aizen's body began dissolving into spirit particles did he hit his knees. Her barely there hand rested on his shoulder.

" _I love you with my heart and soul, Ichigo. Always remember that. Please don't forget it. I will never stop loving you. I only ask that you try to be happy, Ichi. Zangetsu-kun, Shirosaki-kun, please watch over him in my place._ "

"Don't leave me. Shizu-" Ichigo's voice broke even as Shirosaki and Zangetsu materialized transparently and promised their weilder's most treasured person that they would do as she asked. "Don't leave…"

" _Never. I'll always be in your heart, Ichi._ " Her hand pressed against his chest briefly before her form shattered in gold particles that vanished within a few seconds.

No one said anything when Ichigo reappeared not long after the distant explosions that had still shaken the ground beneath them even at that distance. Instead they watched as his feet took him towards Yoruichi and he grasped the body in her arms wordlessly. His eyes focused on her face and for a moment they thought that perhaps the girl would open her eyes despite the gaping hole in her body.

Instead they could only watch in despair for their comrade as Kurosaki Ichigo broke and fell to the ground, sobs tearing from his throat as he bent over her battered body and howled his grief to the world.

* * *

The funeral was held in Seireitei at the beginning. Yamamoto had decided the young woman his subordinates vaguely knew through the young man that had saved them all deserved a funeral fitting of a captain from the highest of nobility.

Unohana had heeled the wound on her chest and Byakuya had paid for the finest of garments for her to be dressed in. Her hair was free around her as she laid on a bed of cherry blossoms and lilies while she was garbed in a silk kimono in golds, greens, whites and silvers.

Ichigo himself carried one of the four handles to the ornate funeral piece she rested in. His sisters and Isshin carried the one behind him while Shizuka's father Sousuke carried the one next to Ichigo himself, Chad brought up the final piece across from his family with Rukia.

Out of all the Shinigami, Rukia was the only one he'd let meet Shizuka. Rukia had adored her and they'd had a very close friendship- the youngest Kuchiki had come to understand what it meant to be an older sister and not only to her but to Ichigo's own sisters as well. His sisters had treated Shizuka something between a mother and a sister and his own father had long since accepted her as another daughter. Chad had accepted her years ago even before they'd met, had wanted to meet the girl Ichigo had a crush on and was able to speak to only in letters and had come to view her as his sister as much as he saw Ichigo as his brother and had helped Ichigo fend off the punks that messed with her over the years.

The procession started at the Sokyoku Execution Hill, a symbol of where his comradery with Gotei 13 began. They traveled past each division, Shinigami paying their respects. The captains surrounded them at all sides along with their lieutenants.

The golden casket felt heavy. Not because it was, Ichigo knew it was light to him physically though he could vaguely hear Yuzu and Karin struggle slightly as they demanded in whispers for their father to let them carry a little more. Emotionally it felt like the casket would drag him to the ground and crush him. He didn't even feel like it should be so beautiful outside with a bright sun and a soft breeze.

It felt like it should be a violent storm that would never end- it's what his heart felt like. He hadn't smiled or laughed in days, just sat in the room he'd been granted in the 13th division and stared at the necklace he had given Shizuka what felt like so long ago. He didn't want to smile, he didn't want to even breathe but he knew better than that. Shizuka would probably be angry if he went down that path of thought.

They traveled through the Senkaimon, and ended up in Karakura where Urahara, Tessai, Yoruichi, Jinta and Ururu waited along with Tatsuki at an open part of earth in the graveyard directly next to Kurosaki Masaki's.

Sousuke and Karin were the two that spoke and it wasn't until it was only his family, Rukia, Byakuya, Toshiro, Urahara, Yoruichi and Yamamoto that he finally said anything. Though he really didn't remember they were there at that point.

"I'm sorry." He breathed to the grave stone, his eyes endlessly tracing the kanji making her name. "I'm so sorry, Shizu. I wasn't strong enough-" His voice broke but he managed not to start sobbing again. His fingers sought the necklace around his neck and he turned on his heel and left, choosing the solidarity of his room rather than the oppressing atmosphere of everyone else.

"Will he be ok?" Rukia fretted.

Byakuya put an arm around her shoulders uncharacteristically. "It is never easy loosing someone you love and it never gets easier. But it does get better." He told her gently. "It will take time, much time, before Ichigo is the man we stood with again. He's hurting."

Yamamoto leaned heavily on his staff. The loss of young life was something he never enjoyed. As old as he was he was certain many of the lower ranked Shinigami thought that he had long ago lost the ability to feel. But his captains and lieutenants, his division, they knew him far better. He had been alive long enough to view each as his children, finding joy in watching them grow as he would have his own had his wife not died of a terrible sickness so many, many years ago. And the Ryoka who had defied the decisions of Centeral 46, defied him and his children, had found their own place in his heart as well. Especially Kurosaki Ichigo, who reminded him so strongly of himself. Willing to sacrifice everything for those he cared for, daring to grow strong enough to protect his own with the potential to surpass all obstacles. And just like him he had lost what was most precious to him.

It pained him to see the heart break within the young man, just as it had pained him when young Kuchiki Hisana had passed away and Byakuya had become cold to the world until young Rukia was found and taken in.

He knew very well there was little he could do but perhaps he could help if only a little with the decision he would voice at this moment, the decision he would broadcast to all of Seireitei with use of his hell butterflies.

"Kurosaki Isshin, all known vizards, Urahara Kisuke, Shihouin Yoruichi. All those named were banished from Seireitei long ago. That sentence is now revoked and they are free to do as they wish. This is granted now that the truth of the matter has been revealed as being due to Aizen Sousuke and their aid in the Winter War." He began, voice commanding and steady in his certainty. "Kurosaki Ichigo is to be granted the title of captain, his ranks comprising of Inoue Orihime, Sado Chad, Ishida Uryu. They will operate separately from Seireitei as an allied force. Kurosaki Ichigo will be call as a captain with due respect while his three subbrodanates treated as his lieutenants. Ryuugazaki Shizuka will be admitted to any and all texts created over the Winter War as a heroine whom preformed the greatest sacrifice and will be honored as if she were the Head Captain herself. That is all." He raised his cane before tapping it to the ground, dismissing the hell butterflies he had used at his disposal and turning to look at the three remaining Kurosaki's and the young woman's father.

"Should young Karin and Yuzu ever wish to gain and master the powers sealed within they are most welcome to learn. The Shiba Clan will be reinstated as one of the four main noble clans within Seireitei with the excuse of their honorable aid during the war despite the great mistake Central 46 made in slandering them, Isshin. I apologize sincerely."

"You would have stopped it if you could have, old man. I'm well aware none of it sat right with you. Kukaku will have a few choice words to use but she'll be happy." Isshin murmured quietly, hugging his two daughters to his sides.

Yamamoto then turned to Ryuugazaki Sousuke, "Ryuugazaki-kun, you are also welcome to Seireitei, Kisuke or any of the others will give you entrance when you wish it. If you need anything at all we will help to the best of our abilities."

"I want my daughter back." The ruggedly handsome and tall man replied softly, fingers tracing against the top of cold grey marble before retreating and allowing Yuzu to cling to him. "Thank you, Yamamoto-sama. Shizu-chan would be happy to know everything is changing for the better. I think that I may perhaps see if I can learn the art of being a Shinigami as well. I have nothing left here besides this family."

"Will you stay with us for a while?" Karin questioned the man she had long since seen as her uncle. "We do have a spare bedroom."

"I think it will be for the best."

"Kuchiki Rukia." Yamamoto called finally, watching the girl manage to stand at attention despite the weight on her shoulders as her eyes snapped from the grave to his figure. "I am giving you a month's leave. I will assign Matsumoto-fukutaicho to take care of any hollow for that duration. The month after that it will fall to you before you return to Seireitei."

"Hai, Sotaicho." She answered respectively.

* * *

Shizuka wasn't sure what to make of this world. It was very much like her own but very different. In this world Papa had died a few years after her parents. Apparently, so had she. Sort of. Kind of. It was complicated.

When she'd died in Ichigo's arms her soul had remained with him to help him so he wouldn't let his rage consume him. She'd expected, after fading, to wake up with no memories in Rukongai. She was very, very wrong. Magic herself had stopped her soul and spoken to her. When she was a child in her world she had defeated Voldemort and been able to move on- she wasn't even supposed to have died by Aizen's hand either, she was supposed to become a Shinigami at that point but her will to make sure Aizen couldn't harm Ichigo had made her decision to give every drop of power she had to him at that moment. But in this one things went horribly wrong and her other self had died. Weirdly enough her other self was male in this world named Harry.

Strange.

Magic had asked her to step in and help them and in return so long as she won she would allow her to return to her own world. It may end up being years there but as a newly minted Shinigami she wouldn't age much if any and Magic had said she would deposit her two months after her death at the latest and a month after at the earliest.

She'd, quiet obviously, agreed.

The people had been astounded when this world's Person-Who-Lived boy went up in a puff of smoke before she appeared standing next to it. It had took a little explaining and a blood inheritance test to prove it but a week later and she was at Hogwarts waiting for school to go back in session and training with the instructions magic sent her to master her abilities as a Shinigami and become a warrior that could stand up on her own.

Her weakness had nearly gotten the person she couldn't live without killed after all.

She had mastered shunpo and her shikai. She hadn't expected her sword to be so bubbly. The zanpakuto was an excitable blonde little girl that looked about nine with cherry colored eyes and pale skin, dressed in an adorable gold battle kimono. She was excitable but she had a battle lust to her that suited Shizuka just fine. Now that she actually did some fight she had come to understand why Ichigo had grown to like it.

Ember Cecelia; that was her zanpakuto's name. It was today that the little girl had told her they would begin to learn bankai together. Ember as she liked to be called by only her wielder didn't want to go with the tradition of having Shizuka beat her in combat. Instead they would work together as they always had, it's just how she wanted to do it and Shizuka thought it was perfect.

Ember was a close combat type of weapon. In shikai she became two gauntlets colored gold and crimson on her hands and forearm. Shizuka had become incredibly strong so she could use them properly and while she knew her speed would rival the Goddess of Flash Ichigo had mention she thought it might rival the second division captain Soi Fon, she'd witnessed the woman's full speed the day Shizuka had died after all. Either way she had discovered that her spiritual pressure was absolutely immense and with that in mind she also learned she could strengthen her attacks with timed bursts directed out of her skin at the point of impact- a skill that had lost her skin and bone several times to perfect.

She had already gained scars from her few months of being here. The old bat of a Headmaster wasn't going to stop her from doing her job and returning home after all. A werewolf had bitten her hip once, jaws wide enough to leave a bite mark that extended from just under her breasts to just below her hip bone. The lightning bolt she used to have on her forehead was long gone thanks to a cutting curse she'd managed to avoid enough not to take serious damage from. A pale and slightly jagged one now ran from her forehead to her jaw, skipping her neck and restarting at her collarbone to end half way before her nipple on her left breast. An 'x' shaped mark covered her back shoulders to hips from a nasty curse from Rosier- pay back had been in the form of his head being blown off- and final being a chemical like scar on her lower back from a flesh eating curse she'd managed to break and get rid of within thirty seconds.

Her language had gotten more crass too, she'd noticed. Partly from Ember and the rest thanks to the Weasley Twins, Alastor Moody, Bill Weasley and Sirius Black- the only five that actually supported and aided her actively. Everyone else were either terrified that she was a Shinigami, which basically translated to mean 'death god,' or wanted her dead for being the Girl-Who-Lived or being said death god.

Standing back up now that her rest was over she wiped her brow of sweat and set back into following Ember Cecelia's instructions. She needed to get stronger quickly and end this damn war.

* * *

Inoue Orihime didn't know what to do anymore. For a long time Ichigo had been the center of their group. His grumpy but still happy demeanor was their central piece his determination always inspired them. He was, after all, the very being that had awakened her and Chad's powers, even if her's had originated from the Hogyoku. But now…

Ichigo wasn't the same anymore. He never, never smiled, not even with Yuzu and Karin. Not really. He'd give them a tight smile that was so obviously fake but that he seemed to hope would make them not worry over him. It did the opposite and the two girls did their best to always be around him. Ichigo just seemed…empty.

His eyes used to always be alight with a bright flame but now it wasn't there, his eyes were dull. She remembered when she lost her brother and how dull the world had seemed, so colorless and meaningless and knew he was going through that too. But she knew nothing said would change it and that it would only take time.

Besides she had her own grief. She had been Shizuka's friend too, not as close as she'd wanted, but the girl had helped teach her how to cook despite refusing to taste any of the recipe's Orihime came up with in her own head. She had been a constant in her life even with all the craziness of Shinigami, hollows and everything else. And she was gone.

But she could move on, she would be okay. She wasn't sure Ichigo would. He didn't make an attempt to be cheerful but he also wasn't staying locked in his room anymore like he had the first two weeks. And he was eating regularly now despite still not sleeping like he should. That was something…

Wasn't it?

* * *

 **She told you to be happy, King. Not be depressed like this.**

 _Shut up, Shirosaki._

He speaks the truth, Ichigo. Shizuka wished for you to move on and find peace and happiness for yourself. Remaining like this is a slander to her name. We love her as dearly as you do. Do not think we do not understand-

 _What am I supposed to do? Smile and act like it never happened? SHE WAS MY EVERYTHING! I…I can't…I don't want to be alive without her, I don't want to die and go to Rukongai if she isn't there either. Old man Yamamoto said they hadn't picked up her spiritual pressure in Rukongai or any of Soul Society. Meaning that she…she…_

 **King…Shizuka-hime would never be a hollow. She wasn't angry when she died.** Shirosaki's echoing voice was calm and gentle, something that a long time ago Ichigo wouldn't have thought possible.

Shizuka was content with her decision. She gave her life for you, Ichigo, but you waste her sacrifice by remaining in one place and doing nothing with it.

 _I'm trying. I'm trying so hard but every time my eyes close I see her face. I see our last night together and then I see her dying, feel her blood on my skin, feel her life slipping away even when the power she gave me seeped into our soul and gave us strength and healed us. I can't forget that, I can't stop it…_

Shiro and Zangetsu shared a look of despair, materializing and sitting next to Ichigo on top of one of the business buildings within central Karakura. With no one but them to see, Ichigo once more cried even as the white captain's hayori with the symbol for zero on his back flickered in the chilling wind of a full moon.

* * *

The battle field was covered in blood, bodies, smoke and the smell or rotting flesh. She was exhausted even as she stood with the five friends she'd made in this whole debacle.

To learn Voldemort had essentially made himself an arrancar with spiritual pressure she remembered the blonde espada to hold had been shocking. He had no release but his magic might as well have been it- it was tinted the same twisted aspect of a hollow after all. And not the good kind. The blonde espada, the vizards, even the one that had kidnapped her along with that oaf Yami- wasn't his name Ulqui something?- had felt more human than him. They killed because of orders. Voldemort murdered innocents for fun, raped them for giggles and tortured them for kicks.

But now it was said and done. Their side hadn't lost much- Moody and Sirius had managed to talk some sense into people enough to train- but the Death Eaters were all dead, Voldemort was rotting in pieces where her final strike had blown him apart, and the few remaining creatures his forces had used were all stuck down as well.

It was done. The war was over.

A warm feeling settled over her skin and she smiled to herself as a set of shogi style doors appeared before her with a white light behind them as they opened.

"Well that's my ride home." She said as she turned to them.

Fred and George stepped up and kissed a cheek each. "Goodbye." They said brightly, "We love you and we'll miss you."

"I'll miss you guys too." She accepted the abrupt hug from Moody, nodded when Bill dropped his own kiss on her head.

Sirius smiled wolfishly at her, "He may not know you there but if that version of me is anything like I am, he'd be damn proud of you."

"Shizuka wait my dear girl!" Dumbledore called. She really didn't like him. Or the one from her world. They were both manipulative and insane and she'd rather not deal with them at all frankly. He hurried over and she took a step closer to the senkaimon. "Surely you are not leaving? You have a life here! It has been two years, I'm certain they have moved on and won't believe you are you. Besides isn't young Ronald worth staying for?"

She gave him a creeped out look. "The youngest Weasley? Ewe that's like robbing a cradle! Besides didn't he propose to Granger halfway through the battle?"

"He did!" The twins piped in.

"Surely-"

She sighed and walked forward before smashing her fist in his face and sending him flying into one of the ancient stone walls of the castle. The wall, thankfully not a supporting one, crumbled on top of him insuring serious injury if not death.

"I've been waiting to do that for two years." She said, waving a final time. She turned and walked through the senkaimon; walked forward with a smile as she headed home.

* * *

It was about two weeks until Rukia needed to return to Seireitei. At the moment Toshiro, Rangiku, Yoruichi, Soi Fon, Rukia herself and Ichigo were gathered at Urahara's for a drink. Orihime was with Chad who had a cold while Ishida was taking his turn to patrol Karakura.

They had been listening to Rangiku's newest story over something when they felt it. The pressure was high enough to be a strong captain on a tight leash but it wasn't one they recognized as being any of the captains.

As one they'd set off. An image like a mixture of a senkaimon and a garganta was opening in the sky, the sight and feeling drawing Ishida to them.

Then their breath left them in one second.

The young woman looked so very, very similar to their dead friend. But the differences were starkly apparent. The scars on her body for one, secondly the dark coloration of her skin that made the dark scar on her face stand out- a deep tan that was probably from being in the sun. She was dressed in a pair of black hakama that showed the outside of her thighs held up by a white obi with closed toe black shoes like the stealth force. Her upper half was garbed in a tight high collar black cloth that had no sleeves and an oval potion revealed some of her cleavage. A dark green hayori sat across her shoulders with gold flames embroidered on the hem of the sleeves and bottom and fire in kanji on the back in gold. A short knife was strapped to the inside of her right forearm where a flick of her wrist could unsheathe the blade. Her emerald eyes were sharp and observant but gentle as she glanced around. Her black hair was loose to her shoulders in straight slightly wild and thick locks.

"Who are you?"

The young woman blinked and turned towards them, her eyes going very soft as she spotted the group though they focused on Soi Fon. "You are…Soi Fon-taicho, right? Captain of the Second Division of the Gotei 13? So then I really…"

"I repeat, who are you?"

She sighed. "Have you really all forgot me? Or maybe I just look that damn different." She looked up again and met Ichigo's eyes. "My name is Ryuugazaki Shizuka."

"Liar!" Rangiku shouted. "How dare…how dare you! To play such a cruel trick!"

Rukia looked at Ichigo, watching the fury and tension slip from his body the longer he locked eyes with the new comer. Rukia herself relaxed and allowed a small smile on her face. If Ichigo believed her then she would follow his lead as she always had.

 _Shizu…ka. Shizuka._

 **Shizuka-hime is alive! That scar sure makes her look sexy doesn't it King?**

You are crass, Shirosaki. But at least she is alive. Are you not going to go to her, Ichigo? Why do you hesitate?

 _Can it really be…?_

Do you not feel her? Do you not feel the power oozing from her that hums in harmony with out own? The familiar sensation of home washing through our soul?

Ichigo's movement made the accusations and drawing of weapons from the group cut off short as he darted towards the young woman. Within a second he had wrapped her in his arms, burying his face in her hair as his shoulders shook.

"Shizuka." His voice trembled.

Shizuka clutched the back of the captain's hayori, fingers digging into the fabric as she pressed her face into his chest. "Ichi. Ichi. Ichi." She whispered in a mantra. She felt tears in her hair but she didn't care, not when she was dampening the front of his shuhakusho as she cried. "Aishiteru, aishiteru!"

Ichigo pulled back jerkily and pulled her face to his, mashing their mouths together in violent force that had their teeth clicking against each other even as he plundered her mouth and bit at his lips. The taste was the same, the feel was the same, her soul was the same. His own was singing within him, his entire being filled with unbridled love, joy, relief and lust. He could feel her own twining with his in the way it had always mysteriously done and rejoiced at feeling whole again for the first time since that hated day.

"How…?"

"It's a long story." She whispered back against his lips, closing her eyes as he pressed their foreheads together, not at all bothered that he had to bend down to do it.

Rukia quietly took off to get Sousuke, Isshin, Orihime, Chad, Karin and Yuzu. She knew Shizuka, there would be an explanation once everyone was present.

Yuzu and Karin were attached to her sides like leeches as she retold the events of what had been the last two years for her but only a month and a half for everyone else. Her father was to Ichigo's right and Isshin to his left, he back pressed firmly to the orangette's chest as he kept his arms around her. She didn't protest the hell butterfly she saw Toshiro dismiss when she was done, nor did she protest when Ichigo tilted her head back to look her in the eyes and tell her wordlessly that he would be taking a very close look at her knew scars.

"Could we see your zanpakuto?" Orihime asked giddily, her happiness showing in her bubbly persona.

Shizuka grinned, "Anyone up for a spar? I think I'd match you the most Soi Fon-taicho."

The petite but powerful woman rose to her feet. "I would be honored."

"She'll flip when she hears exactly how exalted Seireitei made her." Rukia murmured to Orihime in amusement. The orangette choked and snickered quietly.

"Any rules?"

"We can't use bankai during the spar as mine would destroy Karakura. I think we should use only shikai and you can show us your bankai afterwards."

Shizuka nodded, coming to agreement as the two woman leapt back until there was a good thirty feet between them. "Burn, Ember Cecilia." She called as the other woman did the same for her own.

She spread her legs evenly and lifted her fists with a small smirk. Ichigo had described their fighting styles and none of them used anything similar to her capoeira, it'd be fun to see what the woman would do to counter it and see exactly where her speed matched up.

"Soi Fon-taicho?" The woman cocked her head and tensed, steel eyes making it apparent she was listening. Shizuka let her smile turn a bit feral. "Don't hold back, ne?"

And they leapt.

Soi Fon learned that she should have listened when she underestimated the girl taking a direct punch to her solar plexis that launched her clear to the other side of the room, going through several rocks and slamming hard enough into the ground to make a crater.

Deciding not to make the mistake again she use her full speed to barrel right back into the fight, aiming directly for the hamstrings.

Shizuka grinned increasing her own speed to it's full capacity and pleased but not content that she was an even match for speed with the young captain. They traded and blocked blows.

The woman had the decency to explain that her shikai, in two stings two the same spot could kill, that she could regulate it to unconsciousness to the sake of a spar. With that said she wasn't worried about death when the captain managed to get into a spot where she could tap an area once more.

Instead she let her grin become devilish, "Ignite!" Her hair turned gold like and flickered along her shoulders as if it was made of threads of golden fire while her eyes turned the cherry red of her partner's. Without even having to think about it her blows became reinforced as she cornered the captain, managing to pin the woman.

When Yoruichi called the match with a laugh she let go and offered the woman a hand and a smile. "You really are good, taicho." She complimented.

"As are you. I am rarely matched in speed, only Yoruichi-sama has bested me there. Perhaps you and I could have a race sometime." Soi Fon replied, her voice as curt as ever but her steel eyes showing respect.

"Sure. Now I suggest you take a big step back, taicho. Maybe Orihime should use her shield too…"

Trading looks the assembled group gathered around said woman before a transparent orang dome covered them completely.

Shizuka flashed them a calm smile before her spiritual pressure skyrocketed, "Bankai."

Fire erupted around her violently in a hurricane of crimson flames, the sound deafening and the twins, Jinta and Ururu hit their knees gasping to withstand the pressure.

Immediately after that happened it was reigned in and controlled, revealing the scorched, dry and blackened earth around them. The flames settled into a swirl around her middle as Shizuka was revealed. Her hayori had turned blood red, her gauntlets becoming twin crimson bands on her wrists while her hair remained gold and flickering, eyes emerald again though the pupil of each eye had turned a dark gold that flickered like an ember in a fire pit. She gaze an apologetic look to the four children before her form dissolved into fire and zipped around them, the searing heat felt through Orihime's shield though it didn't hurt.

She reappeared in front of them. "It's okay to take down the shield, the release is just a bit hectic." She said.

"So what exactly can you do other than literally become fire?" Urahara asked, his inner researcher shining through in the curiosity.

"Mostly just that, but I can also make the flames harmless to allies. I once used them to cause an explosion during an ambush. Everyone I wanted too came out untouched but the enemy…well." She shrugged, wordlessly returning her zanpakuto to it's sealed state and flipping the knife around and back into the sheath on her inner forearm, tilting her head. "Entering that state scared the hell out of me and her the first time. We couldn't control it and ended up killing three comrades on top of the pack of werewolves that had overwhelmed us." She pressed her lips in a thin line at that the memory of the three aurors' screams still haunted her, just like she still dreamed of bloody battlefields and the violent deaths she had witnessed on top of the short torture session she had endured- short being a week.

She was very, very glad the twins and Bill had gotten her and Moody out when they had. The gleam in Voldemort's eyes when her strength had finally ran dry enough that he could touch her without being burnt had not been pleasant. Nor had the spells being cast on them the entire time. She was certain her skin hadn't crawled when the Kurosaki's and her father touched her only because she _knew_ they were safe. It had crawled during the spar a moment ago but not as bad as it would have had she been touched outside of a fight.

"It took us the better part of three months to fully master it. We kept trying to control the fire instead of flowing with it." She finished after a second. The memory of the incident ruined her mood, having led to the torture session because that was when she and Moody had been captured. "Can I leave? I only finished that war a few minutes before I got here." She murmured lowly, folding her arms across her ample chest. She'd stopped aging her first full year in that other world, eternally eighteen now.

Ichigo stepped forward with a small smile, that same one she knew was only hers and she felt her heart melt in her chest. It'd been too long since she'd seen that smile and she took his offered hand and sighed contentedly when he laced their fingers. "Let's go. Sousuke can we have the flat for a few days."

The man smiled slightly in understanding. "Of course. Shizu-chan, you and I are spending the day out together soon."

"Hai, Papa."

* * *

Ichigo didn't wait once they were behind locked doors and covered windows. He gently her removed her clothing and trailed his fingers over every inch of her skin, kissing the scars as she had done for him once, his lips leaving fire to burn away any shame over them in their wake.

"Tell me." He whispered in her skin.

She told him. She told him of screaming until she couldn't anymore, burning anyone who touched her physically, biting and scratching. Of the feel of ice cold blades piercing her skin with some spells, others like her very blood had turned into insects eating her from the inside out. She told him of the curse that made her insides spill out on the floor, sending her into violently painful shock even once they were sent back in without a wound. She retold how Voldemort had touch her face when she lost her remaining strength to the torture, the lack of food, water and sleep- how he had whispered in her ear the way he would violate her before sending her head back to the few friends she'd made. She told him about the twins managing to cause enough chaos and damage for the _thing_ to have to leave and see what was happening. Of Bill rescuing them.

She almost wept when she told him how her skin _**crawled**_ when anyone touched her, telling him it didn't with him. Her _soul_ , her _very being_ knew him, knew he was safe, that he was home. That she was overjoyed when Karin and Yuzu, Isshin and Sousuke could touch her without her skin trying to get away.

But instead of pitying her he instead kissed her and as gently as he ever had he opened and entered her, slow and loving and caring and everything she had missed.

The second round was carnal. Their fears were belayed now, they knew the other was real, alive, they knew the horrors both had suffered. They celebrated the fact they were finally together and that nothing would tear them apart.

And if Shirosaki appeared by way of the discoloration of a single honey colored eye, of the double layered voice that bound together his and Ichigo's, of the more forceful thrusts and the bruising grip on her skin and bite marks that were hard enough to bleed then neither minded.

Because Shizuka was Ichigo's but she was also Shiro's. And they were hers. Because they were the same soul within one.

If, after that she had one of three different partners only differentiated by honey, gold on black and orange tinted eyes then no one had to know but them.

Zangetsu was part of that soul too.

She loved all of Ichigo, she always had and she would never stop.

Likewise, Zangetsu, Ichigo and Shirosaki would destroy anyone who ever tried to take away what had originally been only Ichigo's and then _**theirs**_.

"Stay with us." He murmured into her skin.

"Always. Stay with me?"

"Always."


End file.
